charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Marie Combs
"Not realizing u need major double stick tape til u get n the car. Bad. Not realizing ur dress is see thru til u get n the car. Priceless." - Holly comments about her dress on the evening of the "This Means War" premiere on February 8, 2012 Holly Marie Combs portrayed Piper Halliwell in every episode from the Unaired Pilot to the series finale of Charmed. Biography Holly Marie Combs was born December 3rd 1973 to Lauralei Combs (née Berckhem). She was sixteen when Holly was born, her father was seventeen. Her parents married, but divorced after just two years. While Combs was learning to walk, she hit her head on a marble table, resulting in a scar over her right eyebrow. Holly and her mother moved a lot due to Lauralei's pursual of an acting career. When Combs was seven, she and her mother moved to New York City. She was 12 when her mother married her stepfather. In New York City, Combs attended Beekman Hill Elementary and then The Professional Children's School of Acting. Personal Life In February 1993, Combs married Brian "Travis" Smith but the marriage ended in 1997. In 2004 Holly married Charmed key-grip David Donoho on February 14th. They have three boys: Finley Arthur Donoho (born April 26th, 2004), Riley Edward Donoho (born October 26th, 2006) and Kelley James Donoho (born Tuesday, May 26th, 2009). Combs has smoked since she was fifteen but only when she was nervous then she quit when she was pregnant with Finley Arthur. Holly has two younger half-sisters through her father. Holly announced her divorce from David on November 10, 2011. Career Combs was with her friend Shannen Doherty when Doherty was given the pilot script for Charmed. Doherty took Combs along to the audition when Combs said she wanted to take part in the audition. When they did, Combs auditioned for the role of Phoebe Halliwell and Doherty for Piper Halliwell apparently because Spelling still saw them as little girls, but after some time he decided to give Doherty the part of Prue, and Combs the part of Piper. Alyssa Milano and Combs both became producers for Charmed in the fifth season. For the first three seasons of Charmed (debuted in 1998 and was a hit TV series, which ended in May 2006), Combs played the second oldest of the three sisters. When the eldest, Doherty, left after the third season and Rose McGowan joined the cast, Combs played the eldest sister for the remaining five seasons of the show, even though she was the youngest of the four actresses. Holly Marie Combs is also widely known for her multi-award winning role as Kimberly Brock in "Picket Fences". Combs currently portrays Ella Montgomery (the mother of one of the main characters Aria) in the ABC series Pretty Little Liars with her promotional photo is found in the above infobox. Holly appeared in many films and TV programs including: Filmography *Walls of Glass *Sweet Hearts Dance *Born on the Fourth of July *New York Stories *Chain of Desire *Dr. Giggles *Simple Men *A Reason to Believe *Vector *Ocean's Eleven (As Herself) *Celebrity Elimination *See Jane Date *Triangle *Fading of the Cries *Celebrity Horror *The Second Wifes Club *Zoe Television *The Guiding Light *Rockenwagner *As The World Turns *Picket Fences *Relativity *Charmed *General Hospital *Mistresses *Pretty Little Liars Gallery HollyFeb20.jpg|Posted to Holly's twitter - February 20, 2012 HollyPLL.jpg HollyThisMeansWar.jpg|Holly arrives at the Premiere of "This Means War" at Grauman's Chinese Theatre in Hollywood - February 8, 2012 HollyTMW1.jpg HollyTMW2.jpg HollyTMW3.jpg HollyTMW4.jpg HollyTMW5.jpg HollyTMW6.jpg HollyThisMeansWarPremiere.jpg Hollyjan27.jpg|January 27, 2012 HollyDec31.jpg|December 31, 2011 ShanHol1.jpg|With Shannen Doherty ShanHol2.jpg Holly1_(2).jpg Holly2.jpg Holly3_(2).jpg| Holly5_(2).jpg HollyMarieCombsJuly2011(1).jpg|At the Spy Kids IV Premiere - July 31, 2011 HollyMarieCombsJuly2011(2).jpg HollyMarieCombsJuly2011(3).jpg HollySpyKids.jpg ShanHolly.jpg|With friends Shannen Doherty and Cooper - July 2011 HollyPrettyLittleLiars.jpg|In Pretty Little Liars HollyMS.jpg|At 18th Annual Race to Erase MS Benefit - April 29, 2011 HollyMS2.jpg HollyMs4.jpg Hollyms5.jpg HollyMS3.jpg|Kissing husband David HollyMarie - ParisRacestoEraseMS Jan 5-2011.jpg Hollybillboard.jpg|Austin Animal Shelter Billboard Hollyanimal2.jpg Hollyanimals.jpg|Prior to shooting Animal PSA - April 2011 Al.jpg| Hollyanimal1.jpg Holly_Marie-Summer2010.jpg HollyP1.jpg|In Pretty Little Liars hollyp2.jpg hollyp3.jpg hollyp4.JPG hollyp5.JPG Hollyhusband.jpg|With husband HollyLife.jpg| HollyBlue2.jpg Hollypup.jpg HollyChildrensDefenseFund.jpg|At Children's Defense Fund Benefit HollyMarieWSon.jpg|Holly with her son Riley Edward - July 2007 HollyRose2.jpg|With Rose McGowan HollyRose1.jpg HollyRose3.jpg hollyDuke.jpg|At Duke Vincent Publication Event HollyDuke1.jpg HollyDuke2.jpg HollyOrtho.jpg|Ortho Women's Health Event hollyortho2.jpg hollyortho3.jpg Hollyortho4.jpg HollyMarie2003.jpg|At Biker Boyz Premiere on January 28, 2003 hollysmile.jpg|At the Last Samurai Premiere - Dec 2003 HollySamurai.jpg HollyMarieLastSamurai.jpg HollyLS1.jpg HollyLS2.jpg HollyLS3.jpg HollyBlue.jpg HollyMarie.jpg Holly01.jpg Holly02.jpg Holly03.jpg Holly04.jpg|With Alyssa Milano Hollyashton.jpg|With Ashton Kutcher HollyShannen1.jpg| HollyShannen2.jpg hol1.jpg hol1.5.jpg hol2.jpg hol3.jpg Trivia * Holly Marie has a scar on her right eyebrow from when she fell into a marble table when she was three. * Holly kept her third pregnancy a secret due to it being high risk with a delivery at 35 weeks. * All three of Holly's boys have a birthday on the 26th day of their birth months. * Holly has four tattoos: she has a rose on her right shoulder blade, a butterfly on the inside of her right wrist, an Anglo Saxon design around her left wrist, and a Tribal design around her right wrist * Says that the Glenda ''costume in "All Halliwell's Eve" was "the worst costume ever". Holly says there's a Polaroid of her wearing the dress, laying in the grass with the dress all over her. * She is a big ''Remy Zero fan. * Holly suffers with vitiligo on both of her hands. It's quite visible in some pictures and episodes of charmed. * She loves country music. * Holly enjoys horror movies. * She remains best friends with Shannen Doherty. * She remains good friends with Alyssa Milano, Kate Beckinsale, Brian Krause, Finola Hughes and Charisma Carpenter. * Holly is the only cast member to have appeared in every Charmed episode. * Holly's stunt double in Charmed is Nancy Thurston. * Nearly every season of Charmed, for promotional photos, Holly is photographed by the doorstep. * At 16, Holly was a full-blown rebel: she was often mean to her mom and was punished by her teacher. She also dressed in black all the time and smoked. * Holly's favorite Charmed episodes are Awakened and Sword and the City. She also enjoyed the Unaired Pilot with Lori Rom. * Holly currently uses a BlackBerry. * During season 6 Alyssa called Brad Kern and said that Holly was pregnant, his reply was "she's a season too late." This is why Chris was created and became Piper and Leo's son who travelled from the future instead of Wyatt. * Although she portrays the second oldest and oldest sister on Charmed Holly was the youngest of the four leading actresses * Her hobbies include; Gardening and Horseback Riding. * Her Pets:- 3 horses - Jake, Jezebel and Jesse. 4 fish - all un-named. 4 birds - only two of which are named, Lollie and Flower. 6 dogs - Travis, Hugo, Sugar, Thunder, Lola and Fly Guy. 2 Cats - Lou and Selena. 2 rabbits - Thumper and Jack. The cats and rabbits are the only pets that live indoors. In 2010, one of her pets, a cat named Blue, was attacked by a Coyote. * Was the Bridesmaid at the wedding of her friend and co-star Alyssa Milano in 1999. * Was the only cast member on the show that wanted the show to continue. * Her favorite books include "The Garden of Eden" by Ernest Hemingway and "Practical Magic" by Alice Hoffman. * Filmed an unaired pilot called Rockenwagner. * She (along with actresses Tangi Miller and Alyson Hannigan) is a spokesperson for breast cancer, she appeared in a four page brochure (featured in Vogue, Glamour, Self, Mademoiselle, and Women's Sports and Fitness) to raise awareness about the disease. * Sons, Finley Arthur Donoho, born on April 26, 2004, Riley Edward Donoho, born on October 26, 2006, and Kelly James Donoho, born on May 26, 2009. All three of her sons were born by C-section, Kelly, by emergency C-section, at 35 weeks. * Has given birth to each of her children on the 26th. * Turned down a role in The Craft to do Sins of Silence. Ironically the theme song for the show Charmed is the same song as featured in the soundtrack of the movie. * Has considered removing her tattoos. * In The Men of Charmed Documentary on the Limited Edition Book of Shadows DVD set, Holly stated that during the final season when Brian Krause wasn't around it was like losing her right arm. * Agreed to her likeness being used for the Charmed comics in early 2010. * On October 7th 2010, the 12th anniversary of the first episode of Charmed, Holly tweeted "I will never forget the thrill I got watching the credits for the first time with Shannen. It was a feeling I had never felt before or since". Website and Social Networks *http://www.twitter.com/#!/HDonoho Category:Main Characters Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8